


27 Body Swap

by destinyofdreams



Series: 30 Day Cheesy Tropes Challenge [26]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: 30 Day Cheesy Tropes Challenge, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bodyswap, Castiel in Alternate Vessels, Castiel in a Female Vessel, Castiel's True Form, F/M, Female Castiel, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Mild Language, Not Beta Read, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-27
Updated: 2014-12-09
Packaged: 2018-02-18 22:34:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2364473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/destinyofdreams/pseuds/destinyofdreams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel's unwanted body swap.</p><p>Edit: Now with a part 2 to answer questions that part 1 brought up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Soooo. . . I read a few body swap stories after I began to write and realized that I interpreted it differently. I may or may not go back and do a traditional body swap after the challenge is over but I was already over 1k words in and could not go back in order to make it in the time frame. There are so many cheesy cliches in this piece that it is amazing! This is definitely in the top 5 of this challenge for cheesy cliches. I hope you enjoy!

Castiel opened his mouth to scream but nothing escaped.  There was no mouth to open.  He knew almost instantly that he was in his True Form but he could not control his movements or destination.  Castiel was overwhelmed but could not name the other feelings.  There was a burst of sudden static of chaos and everything went black and he felt solid.  He was in his vessel.  As he sat up he realized he was not in _his_ vessel.  It was a different body.  It was empty.  There was no soul but ruminants of one as if it had recently departed.  Castiel stood and looked around what he assumed was a hotel.  He went to the mirror.

Castiel’s eyes went wide and her jaw clinched.  She had not taken a vessel of female gender since Claire.  Her eyes roamed over her curves, onyx black hair and green eyes.  She touched her body as she got used to the contours.  She was a little shorter than Jimmy but just as toned and muscular.  Castiel approved of her vessel but was worried about how she had managed to get into it. 

Castiel turned and surveyed the room.  She realized it was more than a hotel.  It was a luxury apartment.  She left the bedroom and went downstairs.  There was a message addressed to her.  She looked around and did not recognize anything and there were no clues.

**_Play your role.  All memories are available._ **

**_Do not reveal who you are to anyone. Not even_ **

**_Those that you know personally and have fallen_ **

**_In love with.  I am watching.  Always watching._ **

Castiel rolled her eyes and wished that she was surprised that her older brother the archangel was behind it.  After she read the letter it sizzled and went up in smoke.  Castiel sighed and went back to the bedroom.  She stopped in front of the closet and tried to figure out what to wear.  Once she figured out the bra everything else fell in place.  As she headed back downstairs the door bell went off. 

“One moment,” Castiel called and jumped at how she sounded.

Castiel did not take time to figure out the locks.  With a snap of her fingers they unlocked and she opened the door.  She almost did not control her expression as Sam and Dean stood on her doorstep.  They both stood confident in their suits as they pulled out their badges.

“Hi I’m Agent Gibbs and this is Agent Reznor,” Sam smiled politely, “we’re looking for an Abigail Huntington.”

“Call me Abby please,” Castiel never met Sam’s eyes as she was too overcome by Dean’s expression, “may I see your badges please?”

“Huh?” Sam’s smile faltered.

“My father always told me to get badge numbers just in case,” Castiel held out her hand as she kept her eyes locked with Dean.

“Oh sure,” Sam handed the badge over.

“It’s always good to be safe and protect yourself.  Never know just what’s out there,” Dean flashed a flirtatious smile and winked.

Castiel tipped her head down as blush dusted over her cheeks.  She eyed the badges and handed them back.  Dean’s fingers brushed over hers when he took his badge back.  Castiel stepped aside.

“Come on in.”

“This is a lovely place,” Sam looked around as Castiel led them to the living room.

“Thank you.  How can I help you gentlemen today?” Castiel sat in the chair and crossed her legs.

“Well, we’re here about a friend of yours, Terry Michaels.”

“Terry,” Castiel nodded as she picked up the memories, “I haven’t heard from him since his camping trip a couple of weeks ago.  He does that, go off the grid for a few weeks.  He’ll probably be back in a few days.”

A look passed between Sam and Dean.  Castiel already knew what would come next.

“Ms. Huntington.”

“Abby please,” Castiel gave him a coy smile.

“Abby,” Dean took a breath, “Terry has passed.  His body was found in his house a couple of days ago.  It looked like he had just returned from his trip with all the equipment about.”

“Terry,” Castiel feigned sorrow as best as she understood it, “was it a break in?  What happened?”

“It,” Sam paused for effect, “it looked like an animal attack.  Did Terry have a dog or large cat?”

“Large cat?” Castiel narrowed her eyes as she tilted her head.

Dean’s eyes went wide as he observed Castiel.

“Yes.  Maybe an illegal ocelot or bobcat maybe.”

“Terry is dead and you are thinking he had an illegal animal?” Castiel forced herself to look offended.

“Sorry it’s just . . . unexplainable.  The marks and damage done to his home were unique.”

“He did live in the hills.  Maybe something got him on the way home,” Castiel replied.

“Did Terry have any enemies that may have set up the scene?”

“Someone that would, what, rent an animal and leave it in his house?  This is not,” Castiel thought of something Dean would know from his vast knowledge of pop culture she found in Abby’s memories, “an episode of jackass or punk’d.”

Dean’s lips turned up slightly before he screwed the serious expression back in place.  Castiel made herself cry and yanked a tissue from the box on the table and dabbed her eyes.

“Terry’s really gone?” Castiel forced a dramatic sob.

“Abby,” Dean got up and went to her side, “it’s gonna be okay,” he rubbed her shoulders.

“Oh Agent Reznor,” Castiel threw herself in Dean’s arms.

Dean struggled to keep from falling over at the awkward angle.  He looked back to Sam.  Sam shrugged and grinned.

“Were you and Terry more than just friends?” Sam asked.

“What?  No,” Castiel lifted her head and peered over to Sam, “Terry was homosexual.  He was just my best friend.  Since high school.”

“Do you have someone to call that you could spend the night with?” Dean asked and gently stroked her hair.

“Will you stay with me?” Castiel batted her lashes.

“Uh,” Dean shot a look to Sam, “I really can’t.  It’s, uh, policy.  We have an open investigation.”

“If it was an animal attack shouldn’t the department of wildlife, game and fisheries be on the case and not the FBI?” Castiel sniffled, “you should call them then you could stay.”

“Well,” Dean eased her back into the chair, “ya see there’s a shortage in man power and we share duties.”

“Of course,” Castiel sat straight and gave a nod, “I’m sorry I was just a little emotional,” she cleared her throat and dabbed her eyes.

“Understandably so,” Sam stood and pulled a card from his pocket, “if you think of anything or anything strange happens let us know.”

Castiel took the card into her manicured hands and eyed the number.  She gave them a nod.

“Sure.”

“We should, uh, be going,” Dean announced as he headed to the door.

“Agents have a good day,” Castiel opened the door and let them out.

Castiel gave them a few seconds before she went invisible and followed them down the hall to take the lift down from her penthouse.

“There was something very familiar about her,” Dean frowned in thought, “I just can’t put my finger on it.”

“I can’t believe you didn’t stay.  She was all over you.  Grief and all she was still on you.”

“I know.  She’s gorgeous but I don’t wanna try and hook with someone that might be a wereanimal.  I think you’ve covered that on our list of things-we-should-never-do-ever.”

“Really?  That’s a low blow even for you.  What if it isn’t her?”

“She was the last person to see him, knew when he’d be back, the last call on his phone and the last texts were from her.  Unless your outrageous story of a prank gone wrong is true then it’s Abigail,” Dean pressed the button for the lift.

“She seemed super genuine.  I think we may have to follow some other leads.”

“Everyone we talked to mentioned Abigail’s random disappearances without notice once a month, weird eating habits, lack of social graces and more.  She’s either a wereanimal or an angel that goes off the chain when PMSing.  Those are the only two things that fit,” Dean hesitated, “you don’t think?”

“No.  Angels are different.  I mean, you can always call Cas and see what he thinks.  He’ll be able to tell,” Sam said as he stepped into the lift.

“Right.”

Castiel turned back and went to the apartment.  She shuffled through all of her belongings.  There was nothing to indicate she was anything other than human.  Then she pulled a panel open in the back of the closet.  Castiel sat down on the floor and let out a sigh.  Abigail was not a wereanimal.  She had been demon trying to turn human.  Castiel looked down at all the notes and pictures and empty syringes.  She went through the box that had been hidden.  Abigail had not wanted to be a demon.  Her demonic essence had been washed out of her and that was why the vessel felt bare.  Castiel only had memories that had been stored but nothing of her demon life.  She assumed Gabriel had cleansed her and taken her to heaven.  Castiel said a silent prayer for her as she put the box back in the hidden spot.

Castiel fell back to the floor as a searing pain shot through her and she saw stars.  When he came to he was in the impala.  He blinked and looked down.  He was in Jimmy.  Castiel sighed and made a mental note to trap Gabriel in a holy oil circle.

“Hello Dean.  Sam.”

“Hey Cas,” Sam turned to see him.

“We need you to check on someone.  We think she might be one of you or some sort of were creature.  Sam will give you her address.  Go all invisible cloak and let me know if I need to gank her.”

“What Dean is trying to say is, we think she may be something inhuman.  We’re not sure and would like a second opinion,” Sam handed him a piece of paper, “she should be home now.”

“Is there a case that you need more than this help on?” Castiel took the paper and put it in his pocket.

“This will do.  Thank you so much,” Sam turned back around.

Castiel pretended to fly off but just went invisible.  He waited a few minutes in the silence of the car.  He made himself visible again.

“She’s human.”

“Yes!” Dean’s body language changed to relaxed and Sam shook his head.

“I do not think I understand.”

“Dean finds her attractive,” Sam glanced back at him.

“She was very lovely.  Her skin is like alabaster brushed with gold and she is very shapely.  I think she is someone that Dean would find attractive.”

“Did you just check out a chick and give me your blessing to hook up with her?” Dean’s eyes met Castiel’s in the mirror.

“I was just agreeing.”

“That means we still have a big nasty out there killing people.  Abby was our best shot,” Sam pulled out his notebook and scanned back over the notes, “we’re back to square one.”

“Has there been anything else linked besides the maulings?  Any witchcraft?” Castiel asked.

“Not really.  But ya know if it’s so different it may be over looked.  I’ll search for other strange cases.  Dean pulled in to the café up there.  I need wifi.”

“If you need anything else call.  I have business that I must attend,” Castiel managed as he felt the hard tug.

“Okay.”

 

Castiel regain consciousness on the bed where she had left Abby’s body.  She gasped and sat straight up.  There was a noise and she realized someone was at her door.  She rushed to the front door and swung it open.

The woman there jumped back and began to hiss.  Castiel tilted her head and realized it was a demon.  She grabbed the woman and yanked her into the apartment.  Angel blade in hand as she pressed the woman against the closed door.

“You’re not Abby.  Where the hell is she?” the demon asked.

“I do not know.  I woke in her body.  You are a friend of hers.  What would she have done to get an angel stuck in her body?” Castiel pressed her arm hard against the woman’s chest as the blade poked into her stomach.

“Let up.  I’m not gonna hurt ya I swear.  I was caught off guard.  I’ve had my horns sanded so I can’t hurt ya anyway.”

“What do you mean?” Castiel eased up a little.

The woman pulled up her shirt and showed him a series of tattoos across her stomach and back.  Castiel walked to the living room.

“Why would you do something like that?  Those symbols limit your power and trap you in that body.”

“Honey we don’t all want to be evil and killers.  I made a bad deal and got sent to hell.  I stayed a little too long and got corrupted.  That did not change my intentions.  They can’t find me and Abby was on the same road.  We were supposed to go get her inked up today.  She must have gotten a better deal from one of you guys and went where she belonged.  I can’t feel her at all in there,” she looked warily at Castiel.

“What’s your name?”

“Kelly.”

“Kelly I am not sure what’s going on.  I was in Heaven with my brothers then I was forced into my True Form and woke in Abby’s body.  My brother is involved somehow.  He would not have killed her if she was looking for redemption.  He will not answer my calls so I am unsure of where she is.  I’m sorry I don’t have more information.”

“’sokay,” Kelly shrugged, “she’s gotta be in a better place.  If you find out just see if I can get the same treatment.  I took up a body without a soul so it gets lonely and Abby had been my only friend that knew what I am.”

“I will figure it out.”

“Ya definitely carry the body better,” Kelly smiled, “she was never comfortable but I made her get rid of the one she had stolen.  I didn’t want that on her shoulders.  That body was the only we could find that had no attachments and no soul.  She had been wearing it for a few months and never really fit in it.  Before she was taken she had been a tall woman from Haiti.  She used to talk about her beautiful brown skin.  I was working on finding her another body but she said it was a new life and she should be new too.  I’m gonna miss that girl.”

“As soon as I know something I will let you know.  If anything that you have told me is untrue I will send you back to hell permanently.”

“As expected,” Kelly stood and headed back to the front.

“If you need me I am here until my brother proves whatever point he is trying to make.  Have you heard about Terry?”

“Yeah.  Poor guy.  Sounds like a shapeshifter attack.  He isn’t the first.  The MO is the same but the wounds are different so states haven’t connected them.  That was the other part of why I came was to check on her and see if she had heard about him.  But I’m glad that left without having to deal with it.”

“Yes.  I will pass the information on to the hunters investigating the case.”

“See ya ‘round angel boy.”

Castiel shut the door behind her.  She picked up her phone to dial the Winchesters; she dialed Dean’s from memory.

“Hello?”

“Hello Dean,” Castiel smiled as she heard Dean’s voice.

“Hey.  Who is this?”

It dawned on Castiel that she had not gone back to her male vessel.

“Um this is Abby.  We talked this morning.  I was wondering if you could come over.  I am feeling,” Castiel racked her brain, “vulnerable and scared.”

“Oh.  I have an interview that I have to get done but I can swing by there tonight.”

“Alright.”

Castiel hung up the phone.  She heard Dean’s voice praying to her and groaned as the pull dragged her out of Abby’s body.  She quieted her wings and went invisible before she landed in the impala. 

“That was weird right?” Dean asked as he got back in the car.

“I guess maybe.  You sure she said it with the same timbre?” Sam ducked into the car.

“Yes. ‘Hello Dean’,” Dean imitated Castiel’s voice, “how’d she get my number?  Didn’t you give her your card?”

“Hello Dean,” Castiel made himself visible.

“Yes! Just like that,” Dean realized after a moment that Castiel was in the backseat.

“You prayed to me.”

“Uh yeah,” Dean focused on the road as he headed back to their motel, “I need you to go sit with Abby.  She called and is having a freak out.  I’ve gotta drop Sam at the motel after we stop at one more place.  I just don’t want anything to happen to her.”

“Yes I can do that.  I have had an idea.  What if it is a shapeshifter?  The MO is the same but the attack marks are different.”

“That’s genius Cas,” Sam turned and looked at him, “we’ll definitely jump on that.  How the hell did you come up with that?”

“I checked out the information from the other scenes.  Check for local unsolved murders.  They may fit the time line.”

“Thanks Cas.”

Castiel nodded and flew out.

 

Castiel opened the door for Dean that night.  Dean had changed out of his suit and was freshly showered.  Castiel was too late trying to catch herself as she threw her arms around Dean.  Dean clutched her to his chest and inhaled her familiar scent.  Blue eyes flashed in his mind as he ran his hands up and down her back.

“Thank you for coming.  Where’s your partner?” Castiel looked out the door then closed it to keep up appearances.

“He, uh, had to head back in to take back what we found out.”

“Oh.  So it is just us,” Castiel stared up at Dean and licked her lips.

“Uh yeah,” Dean cleared his throat and walked around her, “so what has you spooked?”

“I was thinking,” Castiel tried to think as she followed him into the den, “if the attack had been set up maybe I am a target as well.  Terry and I were very close.”

“Hm.  Were you getting ready for a shower?” Dean gestured to Castiel’s robe.

Castiel almost frowned.  She had not felt the change of clothes happen.  Castiel had not headed to the door in the robe and had not showered but she could feel the difference.  She was cleaned and tied tightly into the robe.  Castiel made a mental note to trap Gabriel for a longer time in the circle of holy fire.

“Just got out actually.”

“I can wait here if you want to get dressed,” Dean failed to hide the way he looked over her body.

“Yes,” Castiel turned to go to her room when she tripped over nothing and stumbled into Dean.

“Whoa there,” Dean chuckled as he caught her.

The robe slipped on her shoulders.  Dean glanced down.  His cheeks burned as he rushed to look away and helped Castiel stand.  Castiel leaned into Dean and placed her hands on his chest.  She looked up at him and batted her eyes at him.  Dean gulped and leaned forward.  Castiel tilted her head back and closed her eyes.  The kiss was gentle and teasing.  Castiel pulled back first and smiled up at Dean.

“You remind me of someone,” Dean whispered, “and that makes this so wrong and so right.”

“Dean.”

“You say my name just like he does.  So simple but filled with everything we never speak of.  I want to make a bad decision but it doesn’t seem fair to either of you,” Dean cupped her face and kissed her tenderly.

Castiel fisted her hands in his shirt and deepened the kiss.  She shadowed all of his movements to make sure she kissed him appropriately.  Castiel let her tongue slip pass her lips and touch his.  Dean moaned into her mouth as his arm wrapped around her back.  His thumb stroked her cheek as they kissed and his hips bumped hers as they began to rock.  Dean pressed his forehead to hers and let a little space between their lips.

“Let me make that decision for you,” Castiel untied the belt on the robe and let it drop to the floor.

Dean let go the robe hit the floor.  The silk clung to Castiel and left nothing to the imagination.  Dean cupped her face with both hands and let everything press into the kiss.  Castiel began to fumble with the buttons and of his shirt.  Dean let go long enough to shrug out his jacket and button down.  He grabbed her back into her arms.  Dean went to press his palms to her panty clad bum and realized she had no panties on.  Dean moaned as he felt himself immediately harden all the way. 

“I don’t wanna do this,” Dean kissed down her neck, “down here.  I won’t fuck you on the couch.”

“Bedroom.”

Castiel was pretty sure she had not flown them up the short staircase but she did not remember how they had managed it.  She had managed to distract Dean enough that she had made their clothes disappear.  Castiel’s hips bucked up as Dean’s tongue explored her folds and crossed over the bundle of nerves while he massaged her breasts.  Dean worked her into a frenzy then pulled back with a smirk.

Castiel yanked him forward and kissed him.  Castiel felt his erection against her thigh and wanted nothing more than to feel it inside of her.  Castiel reach down to guide him inside when Dean caught her wrist.

“Where are your condoms?”

“Huh?” Castiel’s eyes fluttered open and she stared at him dazed.

Dean chuckled and got up.  He went to the table in the room then the dresser where he found what he needed.  He tore the golden wrapper open as he made his way back to the bed.  Castiel’s eyes widened when she saw the size of Dean.  She gulped as Dean crawled back between her legs. 

Sam’s prayer started in her mind before it was silenced.  Castiel was grateful.  She did not care what the other Winchester wanted.

Dean kissed her as he pressed into her.

“Abby.  Oh god so tight.”

“Call me,” Castiel moaned, “call me his name.  Let me be him.  This is one night for us.”

“Abby that’s so wrong,” Dean groaned as he filled her up.

“Please.  Just do it.  It doesn’t hurt my feelings.”

Dean stared at her as he pressed all the way in.  Her eyes were honest as they quickly began to darken and overflowed with lust.  Dean nodded and pulled out a little.  His arms wobbled as he pressed back into her tight heat.

“Fuck.  So good Cas.  Damn,” Dean dropped to his elbows.

Castiel gasped at the sound of her name on Dean’s lips as he bottomed out inside of her.  Castiel pulled Dean in for kiss that was mostly tongue and teeth she was too overwhelmed to be neat.  Dean picked up his paced and her hips matched him.  They kissed and clung to each other as they worked up to ecstasy.

“Cas.  Oh god Cas.  I can’t hold back.”

Castiel flipped them and rode Dean hard and fast.  Dean looked up with wide eyes as she moved on top of him.  He gripped her hips as he slammed up into her.  He threw his head back and rocked over the edge.  Dean yanked her up off of him as he thrust one last time.  Castiel yelped as Dean settled her on his face.

“Dean!” Castiel choked out as her orgasm washed over and Dean drank her down a few minutes later.

Castiel fell forward, moved down and panted as Dean clutched her.  Dean kissed Castiel softly repeatedly as she came down from her high.  Dean eased out of Castiel and cuddled close.

“That was awesome,” Dean kissed her hair.

“This Cas,” Castiel pressed her ear over his heart, “he means a lot to you?”

“Yeah.  More than I thought he did.”

“Then you should tell him,” Castiel kissed him and climbed off the bed.

“I can’t.  He isn’t emotionally available.  Or maybe I’m not emotionally available.  I don’t know,” Dean sat up and watched as Castiel made her way to the en suite.

“You should still tell him,” Castiel tossed a commanding look over her shoulder.

“Maybe I will.”

Castiel heard the wings while Dean slept.  She pulled from Dean’s arms and went to have it out with her brother.

<<<>>> 

Dean woke in Abby’s apartment alone.  He thought about their long night as he showered.  He slipped on his clothes and checked the clock.  It was two in the morning and Abby was nowhere to be found.  Dean went to the kitchen to make her breakfast assuming that she had run out for a stroll because she could not sleep.  It was never too early for breakfast.  He stopped in front the fridge where a note a neat script was left for him.

_~Dean~_

_Thank you for our talk and the wonderful evening._

_I enjoyed myself.  I have gone out for a few hours with a_

_Please be gone by time I return.  I am grateful for your_

_Aide in helping me feel protected but it may be awkward upon my_

_I will be leaving the state soon and will be unreachable.  I wish_

_You luck on your case.  Please remember what we talked about._

_Best wishes,_

_Abigail_

Dean stared at the note and read it a few times before he crumpled it and let out a long sigh.  He ran a hand over his face.  Dean grabbed his jacket and keys and left the apartment.

Dean pulled into the parking lot of the motel.  He sat there behind the steering wheel as he gripped it tight.  He got himself together and went into the motel.  Sam was sleep and there was surprise on his bed.  Castiel sat on his bed in what looked like some of Dean’s clothes.  Dean smiled softly and sat down on the bed beside him.

“Hello Dean,” Castiel’s lips turned up a little, “we closed the case.”

“That’s uh good.  Yeah good,” Dean swallowed hard and glanced at him, “Cas there’s something I need to tell you,” he placed his hand on Castiel’s knee.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Questions about what happened after the original story are answered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Savain has some questions on the original and I was inspired for a quick short piece. Here we are.  
> Questions that get answered:  
> 1\. What happened to Kelly and Abby?  
> 2\. Did Cas trap Gabriel? If so, how long was he trapped?  
> 3\. Did Cas tell Dean about the body swap? If so, how did Dean react?

“What is it Dean?” Castiel eyed Dean as hope filled his chest.

“I, uh, see,” Dean sighed and ran a hand through his hair, “I slept with someone.”

“I see.  And you wish to tell me this because?”

“Dammit,” Dean stood and grabbed Castiel’s arm and pulled him up off the bed, “take us somewhere private.  I don’t want to be interrupted and I don’t want to talk in front of anyone.”

“Yes of course.”

“The bunker?”

“With Sam at the motel no one is here.  I thought it would best to take you somewhere you are comfortable.  You enjoy your bedroom as I remember.”

“Right.  Perfect.  Bedroom,” Dean looked at the bed and felt his cheeks warm.

“We could go to the library if that is better.”

“No this is fine,” Dean sat on the edge of the bed.

“Alright,” Castiel sat in the chair.

“Cas,” Dean folded his hands, “I slept with a woman.  There was something about her that reminded me of you.”

“You had sex with a woman that reminded you of me.  I see,” Castiel nodded slowly.

“Do you understand that?”

“Do you want to have sex with me Dean?”

“Yes.  I mean no!  I mean,” Dean jumped up, “fuck.  What I’m tryin’ to say is that I like you Cas.”

“I know.  We are friends,” Castiel bowed his head to hide his smile.

“No I mean that I like you more than just a friend.”

“Oh.  So you do want to have sex with me.  I can understand that.  I like you too Dean,” Castiel stood and walked over to Dean.

“What?” Dean looks up.

“Yes Dean.  I am not sure where these feelingss come from but I do like you.  I would not mind if we had intercourse but first I think we must get to know each other in a relationship before we go there.”

“Cas,” Dean grabbed Castiel’s coat and pulled him to him, “you like me?” he grinned.

“Yes Dean,” Castiel rolled his eyes, “I like you.”

“Can I kiss you?”

“Please.”

Dean leaned into the embrace and pressed his lips to Castiel’s.  Castiel let out a soft moan as Dean deepened the kiss.  Castiel wrapped his arms around Dean and parted his lips. 

There was a whoosh of air and Castiel stumbled forward.  He blinked rapidly as he realized he was no longer in the bunker with Dean.  He looked around the room and immediately recognized his room in Heaven.

“Brother,” Gabriel smirked as he pulled a sucker from his mouth, “I see our little adventure paid off.”

“Gabriel,” Castiel narrowed his eyes.

Castiel caught Gabriel off guard as he flashed from the room and returned. Within a blink Castiel had Gabriel in a holy oil circle of fire.

“Damn.  Was not expecting that.  Let me out brother.”

“No,” Castiel crossed his arms, “why did you do it?”

“You mean get Dean to admit that he loved you?  I did it for you brother.”

“I should tell him that you’re alive and faked your death again.”

“You and I both know I was dead.  Kali brought me back.  But that is not what we’re here to discuss, is it?” Gabriel batted his eyes, “we’re here to talk about love aren’t we?”

“Dean would have eventually come clean.”

“No he wouldn’t have.  Dean would have gone to the grave with that secret if he didn’t get a little push.”

“What did you gain from this?  Why would you do this?” Castiel stepped closer to the fire.

“I get my baby brother happy.  Cassy you have been moping around here like a child with a broken heart.  Your little crush was taking you down.  You were risking so much for him and getting nothing in return.  This little experiment worked out.  You got laid and he got the guts to come forward.  How was the sex with tall, dark and broody?”

“That is none of your business,” Castiel turned and took a few steps away.

“Oh wow it was that good?  That boy does look like he knows a thing or two about pleasing someone.  I wonder if his brother knows the same.” Gabriel tapped a finger on his chin as he thought about Sam.

“Oh,” Castiel spun on heel, “you care for the youngest Winchester.”

“What?” Gabriel stared wide eyed at Castiel.

“You do,” Castiel smirked, “maybe I should do to you what you did to me but with Sam.”

“I’m not worried.  I love you brother but what I did requires an archangel’s power.  You can’t trap me in a vessel.”

“You’re right.  I cannot do that.  Was that all you wanted from this little trap?  You wanted to have Dean admit to me his feelings?”

“Yes.  I want you happy.  Even if it is with a mortal.  You deserve it.  After all the strife you have been dealt it is time something remarkable happens for you.”

“Okay.  What of Abby?  Did she make it here or did you send her to Hell?”

“She is in her Heaven.  I saw you speaking to her friend Kelly so I went for her too.  Kelly is here as well.  She deserved redemption.”

“Thank you,” Castiel turned to leave.

“Um brother aren’t you forgetting something?” Gabriel gestured to the circle.

“No,” Castiel tossed a smirk over his shoulder.

“Castiel.”

“Once you have learned your lesson I will return to let you out,” with a flutter of wings Castiel vanished.

“CASTIEL!”

 

Castiel flew back to Dean.  Dean stopped his pacing and threw his arms around Castiel.

“Sorry I was called to Heaven,” Castiel hugged him back.

“Oh thank god.  I didn’t know what had happened to you.  I called Sam and he freaked because I wasn’t there at first.”

“I am fine Dean.  I would like to kiss you again if you would not mind.”

“Not at all,” Dean chuckled.

Castiel moved to the bed and pulled Dean down with him.  They lay on their sides as they kissed. As it grew heated Castiel pushed Dean on his back slotted himself between his legs.

“Déjà vu,” Dean gasped as Castiel moved to his neck.

Castiel hummed as he nibbled on Dean’s neck and pressed down against him.  Dean moaned and pulled Castiel closer.

“Cas you gotta stop,” Dean panted several minutes later, “or we’re gonna move too fast.”

“Right,” Castiel moved back to his lips and kissed him some more.

“I mean it,” Dean pushed him back, “I want more than a one night stand.”

“Sorry.  I have waited so long.”

“I know,” Dean smiled up at him as he ran his fingers through Castiel’s hair.

“We should get back to Sam.”

“Yeah.  One more kiss.”

Dean pulled him down for one more kiss then Castiel flew them back to the motel.  They tumbled onto the bed.  They rolled onto their backs and looked to Sam.

“Uh guys?” Sam stood across the room.

“Sorry there was something.”

“Well that something looks like it was pretty exciting,” Sam chucked and glanced at the tent in Dean’s jeans.

“Shit,” Dean grabbed a pillow off the bed and held it in front of him.

“Are you two finally hooking up for real and not just making googly eyes each other?”

“Yes,” Castiel nodded with a soft smile.

“I guess you could say that.”

“Well that’s good.  I assume we’ll be getting separate rooms from here on out.”

“Definitely,” Castiel answered.

“Yes,” Dean blushed.

“Well it seems like Cas is a lot more ready for this than you are,” Sam chuckled as he finished his packing.

“Whatever.”

“I’m glad you two finally got it together.”

“Thanks.”

<<<>>> 

Dean took Castiel out on several small dates in between hunts.  Castiel felt guilty each time Dean hugged him close or they fell asleep together.  Castiel made up his mind that he would come clean with Dean.  Dean had set up a picnic outside of the bunker.  Dean had put out a blanket and made them lunch.

“Dean there is something that we must discuss before we move further into this relationship,” Castiel looked down at his hands in a very human action.

“What is it babe?” Dean touched Castiel’s hand.

“Remember the shapeshifter case with the woman Abby?”

“Oh yeah.  That was like a month ago,” Dean looked away when his face grew warm as he thought about Abby.

“I was there.”

“What do you mean you were there?” Dean met Castiel’s worried eyes.

“When you had intercourse with Abby.”

“What?” Dean scooted away from Castiel.

“Yes.  Please don’t be mad.  It was Gabriel’s doing.  I-I would have spoken up sooner but I was scared.”

“Gabriel?” Dean jumped up.

“Oh yes Gabriel is alive and he pulled a trick and put me in a female vessel.  I was Abby the entire time,” Castiel stood and moved to Dean.

“Hold on,” Dean narrowed his eyes and pointed at Castiel, “you’re telling me that Gabriel is alive and that he put you in Abby’s body?  Then you and I had sex?”

“Yes.”

“Fuck!” Dean ran a shaky hand through his hair.

“I am very sorry.  I should have said something but I could not give up that moment.  If it was the only moment that we could be together.  I wanted it.  I needed it.  I was weak,” Castiel turned to go back to the bunker, “I understand if this is the end of what we have.”

“Cas,” Dean grabbed his arm.

“Yes Dean?” Castiel looked at Dean with wide eyes.

“D-did you, uh, enjoy it?”

“What?”

“When we were together when you were Abby?  What we did together?” Dean cupped his face.

“Oh Dean,” Castiel closed his eyes and shivered, “it was magical.”

“Good,” Dean leaned in and kissed him, “we’ll deal with Gabriel in a moment.”

“Oh no,” Castiel pulled back.

“What is it?”

“I may have left Gabriel in a holy oil circle.  It’s been a few weeks.”

“Ha!  That’s what he gets.”

“I should go release him.”

“Or,” Dean pulled him close, “we could go see how you like sex as a man.”

Castiel hummed into the kiss and pulled Dean closer.

“Yes,” Castiel responded breathlessly.

“Good.”

 

“I am going to kill that brother of mine,” Gabriel sat cross legged in the ring of fire.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ha! Look at that. Months later and here is a bit of an extra. This was a simple write up. I have not forgotten about the other requests from the 30 day challenge. Those stories are going to be longer than a one shot and that is why they are taking some time. #7 Stuck some place in winter, #17 Noble and Peasant, #25 High school and #30 Zombie are being worked on. It is taking a little longer than expected b/c I kind of hit a stale mate with them. 17 is up first b/c that is the one with major requests. I swear by Valentines there will be a chapter of each if not more.
> 
> Thanks as always for the love. I love you too! Ice cream for everyone! Unless you can't have it then i have *scrounges around* some non-dairy creamer. Sorry we're a dairy based household. Ooh you can have the rest of Charles' fruit sorbet.

**Author's Note:**

> Whenever I want something completely insane to happen even by Supernatural standards I bring in Gabriel b/c I feel like it just explains it. Thanks so much for reading! Only two more left! I'm really nervous b/c I have no ideas for zombie or clothes swapping. Like literally none. I saw someone do a Shaun of the Dead parody already so I have no clue. The final two will be my most challenging. 
> 
> Why yes that is Celine Dion you hear in the background. Part of my diva's week writing music list that i put together. My Celine impersonation is almost as good as my Cher. But we all know my heart is really in impersonations of boyband members. My Justin Timberlake is on point if I do say so myself. And I do say. Though my Jordan Knight won an award a few years back. 
> 
> Now I'm rambling. Sorry. I should not have had that third shot of espresso. I will see you guys tomorrow!


End file.
